Blame It On The Mistletoe
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Edward e a sua filha, Fiona, retornam à Seattle com o objetivo de passar o natal na companhia de seus familiares. Isabella é a moça atrapalhada que iluminará as luzes apagadas no coração de Edward. "A culpa é do visco. Porque o que aconteceu aqui ninguém sabe. Como poderia algo simples como um beijo mudar as minhas férias como esta? E nós nos abraçamos a noite toda." Drabble.
1. I

**Isso que aqui se trata de Drabbles. Capítulos curtos e postagens diárias até o dia 31/12. Espero que vocês gostem. **

* * *

**I.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Era início de dezembro, e eu já sabia de uma coisa: precisaria marcar o meu voo à Seattle para passar o final de ano na casa dos meus pais, como ocorria há doze anos. Porém, eu não estava ansioso para esse novo encontro familiar; eu apenas queria levar a minha filha, Fiona, a algum concerto de balé, assistir as _Christmas Carols_ em pontos estratégicos da cidade. Depois, provavelmente a nossa cozinheira, Marigold, nos providenciaria uma farta ceia, e comemoraríamos a data, sozinhos.

"Papai?" Fiona perguntou-me enquanto eu segurava em suas mãos rumo à escada rolante de um shopping. "Esse natal nós passaremos na casa da vovó?", ela me perguntou docemente com a sua voz infantil.

Eu suspirei.

"Você quer ir para a casa da vovó?", eu lhe perguntei, como em um teste. Desejando que a sua resposta fosse uma negativa. Eu aceitaria se a minha filha comunicasse a sua apatia por aquela cidade norte-americana.

"Eu quero!", ela exclamou, completamente feliz. "Estou com saudades da vovó."

O meu castelo de cartas despencou com o manifesto da minha doce Fiona; ela gostaria de ir passar o natal em Seattle. Por que Fiona não é como as demais garotas e pedem para viajar para, algo como Disney?

"Então nós embarcaremos para Seattle", eu promulgo desanimado. "Precisamos apenas nos apressar e comprar os presentes para cada um deles."

* * *

** Para o próximo vir amanhã, deixem comentários.**


	2. II

**II**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Merda!" eu exclamo alto o suficiente para que alguém presente à milhas de distância pudesse me ouvir. Chuto o pneu furado da minha caminhonete velha, enquanto coloco as mãos em cada lateral do meu quadril direcionando o meu olhar fumegante em direção à lataria.

Lembro-me rapidamente de Alice, a minha melhor amiga, me instruindo a trocar de carro. Ela simplesmente, há dois meses, arrastou-me em direção a uma concessionária para trocar a minha Chevy. Lógico que eu não aceitei a proposta. _Galadriel_ possuía um valor sentimental muito grande para mim. Desfazer da minha caminhonete seria como arrancar-me um membro.

Bufo para as árvores ao meu redor e procuro a minha bolsa jogada em cima do banco do motorista. Deito a bolsa gigantesca em cima do capô e procuro na imensidão algo que pareça como um celular. Encontro o meu amado _smarthphone_ e deslizo meus dedos pelo _touch screen_, enquanto bato os meus pés cobertos por uma galocha no asfalto.

"Alice? Eu preciso de você. Sim, é urgente. Agora!", é o que eu lhe digo, e encerro a chamada antes mesmo que ela possa ter o direito a pensar em rebater a minha "ordem".

Sinto-me inesperadamente poderosa.

* * *

**Agradecer à **Lolitasss** por ter deixado um comentário. E **Juh Higurashi** por ter adicionado a fic aos favoritos. Alguém mais está lendo? Não se esqueça de comentar, isso é muito importante para mim! Até amanhã.**


	3. III

**III**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Papai?" Fiona interrompe o meu pensamento. Abaixo o meu olhar em direção à minha garota de cinco anos, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes – como os meus. "Eu gostei desse enfeite."

"Você tem certeza que gostou desse?", eu lhe inquiro apenas para ter certeza.

Fiona tem algo em comum com a sua mãe — o modo fantástico como muda de opinião em poucos minutos.

"Papai! Esse boneco de neve é _legal_."

"Apenas legal, Fiona?"

"Nós poderíamos levar para vovó Esme enfeitar a árvore."

"Aposto que a sua avó já está com a árvore montada."

Os olhos de Fiona de repente ficam brilhantes demais. Eu me repreendo por dentro; abaixo-me e pego o rosto de minha filha entre as minhas mãos.

"Eu não quis dizer isso. Nós poderíamos comprar uma árvore para você enfeitá-la. O que você acha disso?"

"Você vai me ajudar?" Um mínimo sorriso ameaça deslizar de seus lábios róseos.

"Claro que eu irei", prometo para a minha criança. Ela me envolve nos ombros com os seus bracinhos, e eu a puxo para o meu colo, beijando a sua testa. "E então, que tal começarmos a escolher seus enfeites, princesa?"

* * *

**Obrigada **Lolitasss**, **Regina** e **A.** pelos comentários. *-* Adorei cada um! Obrigada também **Juh Higurashi** e** Vanity nightwish** por terem colocado a fic aos favoritos. Comentários sempre são bem-vindos! :)**


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Eu lhe disse que esse monte de lata iria deixá-na na mão!", consigo ouvir Alice gritar do outro lado da linha. Afasto o celular de minha orelha, pois ainda aprecio a capacidade de ter tímpanos saudáveis. Alice está mordendo a minha bunda, mas eu apenas sei que ela tem razão em tudo o que está dizendo.

Tenho apenas que buscar uma cadeira — no meu cenário eu não posso encontrar esse objeto, então o capô de _Galadriel_ deve servir para o meu objetivo. "Apenas por pirraça, eu deveria deixá-la onde está!"

"Alice...", eu esfrego as têmporas. "Eu realmente, realmente preciso sair desse lugar horrível", a minha voz morre no percurso. Estou analisando a mata que me cerca e eu me sinto claustrofóbica.

Alice suspira.

"Preciso da sua localização. Seu GPS ainda funciona?" Ela me pergunta.

"Eu acho que sim", respondo, insegura.

"Mas tudo há um preço, Swan", o barulho do molho de chaves faz um pano de fundo com a admoestação de minha melhor amiga. "Você jogará esse _lixo_ em seu devido lugar, em seguida compraremos um novo carro e você irá conosco para Seattle."

Eu gemo.

"Eu não descartarei _Galadriel_."

"Então continue exatamente onde está!"

"Tudo bem", eu consinto. "Eu faço o que você está... exigindo. Mas compraremos um carro barato."

"Já estive em busca de um Audi. Eu o achei legal."

"Eu pagarei o meu carro", sibilo. Alice dá um riso, e eu me enfio dentro de _Galadriel_ para esperar o reboque vir me buscar.

"Discutiremos em breve."

"Não demore, Alice."

* * *

**Obrigada **Lolitasss** e **Escorpion Girl** pelos comentários. Obrigada **Juh Higurashi** por ter colocado a fic aos favoritos. O encontro E/B será antes do capítulo 10! Deixem comentários, por favor. **


	5. V

**V**

* * *

**EPOV**

Ao chegar a casa, Fiona corre para os braços de Zafrina, que tem sido a referência feminina à minha filha desde que a sua mãe, Lauren, fugiu quando ela tinha apenas dois anos de idade. Lauren às vezes tenta ligar para Fiona, mas eu não a deixo ter contato com a menina. Ela nos abandonou; não queria ter participação nenhuma na vida de "nossa" filha. Não seria três anos depois que eu a deixaria recompor o laço rompido.

"Eu vou montar uma arvore de natal!", ela diz animada, ainda no colo de Zafrina. "Papai comprou os enfeites. Você irá conosco, Zazá?"

Zafrina a beija na bochecha. Balança a cabeça em negativas três vezes, até a sua voz sussurrar: "Eu não posso, anjinho".

"Por que não?"

"Porque o meu filho está chegando. Eu não o vejo há vários meses. Não posso deixá-lo sozinho." Mesmo decepcionada em saber que não terá a presença de Zafrina, a minha filha é compreensiva, e aceita.

"Tem uma água morna esperando por você", ela informa à Fiona que rapidamente escorrega escadas acima à procura da água morna em sua banheira.

"Sr. Cullen, o senhor tem certeza de que a levará _justamente_ para Seattle?"

"Eu não tenho escolha, Zafrina", imiscuo meus dedos entre os meus fios emaranhados.

"_Ela_ estará a um passo de Fiona", ela me lembra, e eu torço os meus dedos, com raiva, atraindo um gemido meu com a força em minhas digitais.

"Manterei Fiona afastada de Lauren." Eu afirmo como uma promessa.

Zafrina balança a cabeça, e eu rapidamente me despeço e sigo até o quarto de Fiona. Ele é completamente pintado em rosa e bege. A porta do banheiro está aberta e eu sigo a trilha de gotas de água. Encosto-me ao umbral da porta e observo a minha filha sorrir divertida enquanto espalha a água na banheira pelos ares. Boiando na água há alguns patinhos que Lauren comprou quando a menina ainda era um bebê, e até os dias atuais a acompanhava no banho.

"_Rain, rain go away. Come again another day. __Mummy wants to play; rain, rain go away*_", ela está cantando enquanto mexe os patinhos na água. De repente seus olhos esverdeados estão parados fixamente em mim.

"Papai!" Ela apanha uma quantidade de água e a joga em mim. Consigo recuar a um passo, evitando ser molhado. Fiona não desiste; ela se ergue na banheira e começa a sua luta por tentar me molhar. A cada tentativa frustrada, ela sorri abertamente mostrando todos os seus dentes — que está em falta de um canino. "Papai!", ela exclama novamente e, para deixá-la vencer, eu faço-me um alvo fácil.

Fiona demonstra felicidade por conseguir molhar a minha calça social cinza que usei para o trabalho, mas eu quero uma revanche, por isso tiro a minha gravata e desabotoo os dois primeiros botões da minha camisa azul celeste, e abro o chuveirinho, deixando Fiona molhada. Nosso riso em sintonia repercute por todo o banheiro e eu me sento na borda da banheira e encaro a minha filha, ainda em pé, reestabelecer a sua respiração.

"Você roubou, papai!", ela aponta o seu dedo para mim.

"Hey!", eu me defendo. "Não tenho culpa por ser mais forte de você", aponto os meus bíceps cobertos pela camisa que, encharcada, está completamente grudada à minha pele.

"Assim não tem graça", ela faz bico. "Gosto brincar com Zazá. Ela me deixa ganhar", cruza seus braços.

Eu me levanto e vou buscar dentro do seu armário o seu shampoo e condicionador.

"Você vai me dar banho, papai?" Ela me pergunta com seus olhos verdes brilhando em expectativa.

"Sim, e eu preciso que você desfaça a sua trança", derramo uma quantidade do shampoo em minha palma e a espalho formando uma espuma cheirosa. O aroma é de morango.

Fiona desfaz a sua trança e eu preciso que ela se aproxime da borda da banheira; eu me abaixo para ficar da sua altura e repouso as minhas mãos "sujas" de shampoo em seus longos cabelos ruivos. Espalho-o em toda a superfície e Fiona está se balançado ao som da sua música infantil predileta que está tocando no rádio em seu quarto. Fiona aceita colaborar e ela remove toda a espuma de seus fios. Na sequência eu derramo o condicionador e deixo os seus cabelos novamente macios e brilhosos. Enquanto Fiona está enxaguando as mechas ruivas, eu volto ao seu quarto para buscar a toalha.

Zafrina já está à espera de Fiona, e eu saio do quarto para deixar que as "garotas" fiquem à vontade. Dirijo-me ao meu escritório para fazer uma rápida ligação a Emmett — antes do jantar.

* * *

***Chuva, chuva vá embora. Venha novamente outro dia. Mamãezinha quer jogar; chuva chuva, vá embora**

* * *

**Olá, meninas! Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. Li a todos e amei! Amanhã tem mais. Beijos, Annie.**


	6. VI

**VI**

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice chegou há quarenta minutos. Sinto uma dor forte em meu peito com a perspectiva de deixar Galadriel no meio de uma estrada deserta. Sei que o pessoal da empresa contratada para levar o meu bebê para o conserto era confiável, mas o meu amado Chevy está comigo desde os meus quinze anos.

"Não seja materialista, Isabella!" Alice grita para mim, arrastando-me pelo braço em direção ao seu reluzente Porsche canário.

"Você realmente precisa sair às ruas com... isso?", aponto com desdém para o seu carro.

Alice vira-se a tempo de lançar-me um tapa em meu braço.

"Não insulte o meu bebê!", ela grita para mim, e eu apenas reviro os meus olhos. "Podem deixá-lo em qualquer lugar que aceite essa lataria", ela grita para os rapazes do reboque.

Eu me enfio dentro do Porsche, completamente emburrada.

"Eu odeio você, Alice Cullen!", grito para ela que apenas me lança um beijo através do retrovisor.

Nós seguimos em direção ao meu confortável apartamento, e posso notar o olhar de desdém da minha amiga com o local onde eu moro. Ignoro-a e sigo diretamente para o meu quarto para arrumar a minha mala.

"Quantos dias ficaremos em Seattle?", eu grito para Alice que provavelmente deve estar procurando algum sinal de que a estrutura do prédio ameaça desabar em alguns instantes.

"Quatro semanas", ela me responde, parada no umbral da porta.

"Ficaremos todo o dezembro?", eu arregalo os meus olhos. "Alice...?"

"Você prometeu que iria comigo, Bella", Alice faz a sua melhor cara chorosa e eu não consigo resistir; cedo. "Fiona está a caminho. É a sua oportunidade para conhecê-la."

"A sua sobrinha?" Iço as minhas sobrancelhas. "Ela virá esse natal? Você disse a mesma coisa no dia de Ação de Graças, mas ela não apareceu!"

"Apenas confie em mim", ela pisca os olhos. "Agora coloque essa sua bunda de volta para trabalhar. Temos algumas horas de viagem até Seattle."

* * *

**Mais um capítulo para vocês! Reviews costumam ser um ótimo incentivo! :) Beijos, Annie.**


	7. VII

**VII**

* * *

**EPOV**

Estou colocando as malas no bagageiro do carro enquanto espero que Zafrina termine de arrumar Fiona. Uma das características — outra — herdada de sua desnaturada mãe era a vaidade. As sacolas com as caixas dos presentes dos meus irmãos e pais já estão todas amontoadas; não sei se eles irão gostar do que escolhemos, mas isso é algo que não está ocupando o "espaço" de preocupações em minha mente. Caso não gostarem, basta apenas fazer uma doação para alguém que está necessitado de um mimo no natal.

"Papai!" Fiona corre ao meu encontro. Seus cabelos estão penteados com uma trança lateral que escorrega por suas costas. A mecha de sua franja está penteada e toma-lhe toda a testa. Uma tiara em formato de laço está enfeitando-lhe os cabelos. "Veja o que Zazá me deu!" Ela pula em meus braços, e eu a carrego.

"Eu não sei", inclino a minha cabeça para o lado para tentar encontrar algo diferente nela.

"Você ainda não encontrou?", Fiona separa os lábios, indignada. "Papai!" Ela coloca o braço à minha frente. "Essa pulseira. Zazá me deu como presente adiantado de natal. Ela não irá com a gente."

"Sim, claro que era a pulseira." Aperto-lhe a ponta do nariz, e Fiona afasta meus dedos. "Como eu não percebi antes?"

"Você é distraído demais, papai." Ela escapa da prisão de meus braços e corre até a cozinha para buscar, talvez a sua bola de pelos.

Levanto-me e apanho o molho de chaves que está em cima de uma mesinha de centro. Zafrina está prostrada em frente a porta de entrada da casa, com seus olhos marejados. É uma conexão bonita a que ela tem a com minha filha. Sem Zafrina eu não sei se saberia lidar com a tarefa de ser um bom pai, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava suprimir a ausência de uma mãe.

"Tenha uma boa viagem, Sr. Cullen", ela deseja. Toco gentilmente em seus ombros, e envio-lhe um sorriso.

"Obrigado, Zafrina." Fiona está correndo ao meu encontro com aquela bola de pelos. Ela entrelaça suas pequenas mãos entre as minhas; seu outro braço está ocupado segurando um filhote de poodle. "Há algum dinheiro guardado dentro de uma caixa, no armário do meu escritório. Pegue o bastante para fazer uma ceia para você e o seu filho."

Espero que Fiona se despeça de Zafrina e em seguida nos encaminhamos ao meu Volvo.

* * *

**Nenhum comentário no capítulo anterior *chora* tem alguém lendo? =( **


	8. VIII

**VIII**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice!", uma mulher jovem, com o rosto em formato de coração, os cabelos cor de marfim na altura dos ombros, os olhos verde esmeralda e adornada em um vestido estampado embalou Alice em um abraço. "Você chegou cedo...", tomou o rosto da minha amiga em suas mãos e beijou-lhe a testa.

"Nós temos visitas, mamãe", Alice tenta escapar.

"Oh!", ela remove Alice de suas garras e corre ao meu encontro. Assustada, eu me encolho e dou um passo para trás. "Bella!"

"Olá, Esme", eu lhe digo, e antes que eu possa acrescentar algo, sou esmagada em sua prisão. Depois de passada a surpresa, eu envolvo seus ombros com meus braços e retribuo o seu caloroso abraço.

"Quanto tempo que não a vejo", ela segura minhas mãos e arrasta-me para algum lugar que eu desconheço. "Fico feliz que você esteja aqui novamente."

"Também estou feliz de estar aqui, Esme. Obrigada pelo convite."

Direciono um olhar fulminante para Alice que sorri divertida esparramada no sofá da sala. Quero gritar com a minha amiga, mas a generosidade de Esme acaba por me esmagar como se eu fosse uma diminuta formiga e ela um gigantesco elefante. Sinto-me mal, e sento-me à mesa. Esme estende à minha frente uma xícara onde ela derrama uma quantidade de chá. Eu colho a "asa" e levo-a em direção aos meus lábios, e tenho a minha língua queimada porque eu não tinha noção do quão quente um chá preparado por Esme poderia ser.

"E então querida, nenhum namorado?", ela se senta à minha frente, assoprando o chá antes de bebê-lo.

"Eu e os rapazes não nos damos muito bem", pouso a xícara no mármore.

"Então você prefere as garotas?", eu quase cuspo o chá que ainda está em minha boca. Eu me engasgo e meus olhos lacrimejam. Esme vem para perto de mim e dá três tapas em minhas costas

"Apenas não tenho tempo para namorar, Esme. A última vez que isso aconteceu foi há mais de um ano."

"E você tem ficado sozinha durante esse longo período de tempo?" Seus olhos estão me estudando, e eu me sinto como um rato de laboratório. Só que eu estou viva. Sinto-me ser aberta ao meio para que Esme possa me estudar com mais precisão.

"Não completamente sozinha", eu me sinto corar em mais de cem tons de vermelho. "Você sabe..."

"Encontros casuais", ela completa. Ainda envergonhada, eu assinto. "Vou deixá-la descansar um pouco." Esme recolhe a minha xícara vazia e a amontoa junto com a sua na pia. "Venha, vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto".

* * *

**O plano seria terminar dia 31 de dezembro, mas não deu para cumprir o prazo. Sinto muito pela demora. Obrigada a quem comentou no capítulo anterior. E obrigada também a quem apenas coloca a fic nos favoritos/alertas, eu sei quem são vocês ;) Até amanhã! :3**


	9. IX

**IX**

* * *

**EPOV**

Durante a viagem de Seattle até Forks, Fiona está impaciente. Tenho certeza de sua afobação para chegar à casa dos avós quando olho para seus pés frenéticos balançando constantemente. Paramos em um posto de conveniência, e Fiona segue para a sessão dos doces; ela está com uma pequena cesta em seus braços enquanto recolhe todas as embalagens que tenha como _capa_ um chocolate.

"Você quer levar todos esses doces?", eu pergunto com meus olhos arregalados.

Inocentemente, a minha filha encara as suas compras, procurando o que há de errado em mais de dez embalagens de guloseimas – fora as jujubas que eu não inseri na contabilidade.

"Chocolate, jujuba, amendoim e biscoitos...", ela encara a sua cestinha. "Eu quero todos esses, papai."

Para não contrariá-la, eu recolho a cesta de seus braços e coloco em cima do balcão para que o jovem mascador de chicletes pudesse fazer a soma. Ao final, eu pego vinte dólares da minha carteira e estendo ao rapaz.

"Obrigado", recolho a sacola de papel do balcão, ele não diz nada em resposta, apenas senta a sua bunda de volta à cadeira e gruda os seus olhos na televisão.

Voltamos ao carro e eu ajudo Fiona a prender o cinto de segurança. Depois de segura, continuamos a viajar por mais uma hora até que estamos finalmente em uma região próxima à Forks. Mais algum tempo de viagem – Fiona já está completamente adormecida –, eu estaciono em frente à Casa de Vidro de Esme. Desligo o Volvo e destravo a minha porta. Saio do automóvel e contorno-o para abrir a de Fiona. Depois de tirar o cinto que a prende, a coloco em meus braços.

A Casa de Vidro – como eu costumo chamar a residência dos meus pais desde quando eu era um moleque – é praticamente de vidro e madeira. Está como eu me lembro, com uma única diferença de que há dezenas de luzes enfeitando-a naquela época festiva do ano. Um falso boneco de gelo está logo na entrada, e eu reviro os meus olhos para a arte que, provavelmente, partiu de Alice.

Subo as escadas com Fiona em meus braços, e aperto a campainha. São quase onze horas da noite, e é muito provável que Esme e Carlisle já estejam dormindo, porém, exatos cinco minutos depois, a porta é aberta.

"Olá?" É uma moça desconhecida que abre a porta. Ela tem seus cabelos castanhos presos em um coque e usa uma calça de moletom e um suéter azul-marinho. Há um óculos de graus escorregando-lhe até a ponta do arrebitado nariz. Ela está mordendo seus lábios rosados.

"Eu sou Edward... e você?" Compreensão passa por seus olhos castanhos, e em poucos segundos a porta é escancarada. Eu deixo um baixo riso escapar de minha garganta.

"O filho de Esme... Sim, perdoe-me pela inconveniência, mas é que seus pais já estão dormindo. Eu estou... pintando as unhas de Alice, e como ela não queria borrar o esmalte, pediu para que eu viesse atender a porta...", ela desata a falar, e eu levanto minha mão direita, pedindo para que ela se cale.

Ela cobre seus lábios com o dorso da mão – como se tivesse dito algo de errado.

"Não precisa se desculpar...", não completo porque não sei o seu nome. "Como é o seu nome?"

"Bella."

"Bella." Seu nome desliza de meus lábios como uma pluma escorregando uma montanha. Eu gosto como isso soa.

* * *

**Obrigada pelos comentários! Amo ler todos eles *-* Até amanhã.**


	10. X

**X**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Eu preciso que você faça as minhas unhas, Bella", Alice aparece de repente em meu quarto com uma maleta em mãos. Eu termino de vestir a minha camisola de algodão, e sento-me na cama. Alice repete o meu ato, ponDo a caixinha quadrada sobre as suas torneadas pernas.

"Você pode ir a uma manicure", eu argumento, catando entre os lençóis um travesseiro.

"São quase onze horas da noite, Bella!" Ela me olha com os olhos arregalados. "Que manicure se voluntariaria a essa emergência?"

"Eu sei que você consegue pintar as próprias unhas", rebato, usando um argumento válido. Várias vezes eu já presenciei a minha amiga cuidando de suas unhas com grande eficácia. Mesmo quando precisava aplicar o esmalte na mão direita.

"Por favor...?" Ela faz a sua carinha irresistível, e eu não posso fazer nada – além de bufar, contrariada.

"Tudo bem", eu cedo.

Alice bate palmas, animada, e em seguida agarra os meus ombros, abraçando-me e beijando-me na bochecha.

"Você é a melhor amiga do mundo!"

"Certo, certo, você não precisa mais mentir. Eu já disse que pinto suas unhas", afasto-a. Alice me larga, com relutância, e eu finjo que estou limpando a sua baba em minha bochecha. Minha amiga apenas revira os olhos.

"De qual cor você quer a unha?"

"Eu estive pensando em azul, o que você acha?"

"Você, Mary Alice Cullen, pintando as unhas de azul? Bom, eu realmente estou acreditando que o mundo acabará dia 21!"

"Não seja besta, Bella", ela bate em meu ombro.

"Azul é uma cor bonita. Eu gosto de azul."

Alice pega de dentro de seu "kit-manicure" os variados tons de azul que ela está para escolher. Isso dura por mais ou menos uns vinte minutos.

Começo a pintar as unhas de Alice, enquanto isso nós estamos conversando aleatoriedades e relembrando de coisas que aconteceram há muito tempo, logo que nos conhecemos.

Em algum momento da noite a campainha toca. Alice entra em desespero, pois não quer abrir a porta e borrar o seu precioso esmalte azul. Esme e Carlisle provavelmente já estavam inseridos ao mundo dos sonhos, restando a eu receber o visitante. Eu obviamente troquei a minha camisola de algodão por algo mais apresentável, e segui em direção à porta.

Era o homem mais bonito que os meus olhos já haviam captado em mais de vinte anos. Ele parecia uma estrela de cinema. Porém, as minhas esperanças foram frustradas ao notar uma garotinha em seus braços. Fiquei sem reação ao ligar os fatos de que aquele provavelmente era o irmão de Alice, Edward. E a menina adormecida seria Fiona Cullen. Depois dos embaraços, ele finalmente adentra a residência. As minhas pernas estão bambas e eu não consigo apagar de minha memória aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes.

"Vou avisar a Alice que você já chegou", eu cicio, procurando uma desculpa para correr de sua frente. Sua presença é intimidante.

Porém, sua mão em meu braço interrompe a minha jornada.

"Não precisa. Eu vou levar Fiona para o quarto, tomar um banho e apenas amanhã eu falo com eles. Minha irmã provavelmente já está dormindo."

Eu não consigo desviar os meus olhos daqueles lábios rosados e finos.

"Alice... Alice está acordada."

"Bom, então isso muda tudo", ele sorri e eu bobamente o sigo. "Eu não conheço você." Não consigo perceber que ainda mantenho um sorriso estúpido rasgando a minha face e que estou o seguindo em direção ao quarto em que ele deixará a filha.

"Eu sou amiga de Alice."

"A amiga de Alice? Da faculdade?" Coro em mil e seiscentos tons diferentes, Alice alguma vez comentou sobre mim para o seu irmão. Quero desesperadamente procurá-la e prensá-la contra a parede enquanto aperto a sua garganta e faço-a vomitar todas as merdas que contou ao seu irmão sobre mim.

Isso soa agressivo.

"Eu acho que sim", enfio as minhas mãos dentro do bolso. Eu coço atrás da orelha, nervosa. "Eu acho que vou... vou avisar a Alice que você já chegou."

Não espero que Edward diga nada em resposta. Eu corro em direção a escada, completamente enfurecida e com sede do sangue de Alice. Tropeço na escada e tombo a minha bunda na madeira e o azulejo da parede colide com a minha cabeça.

Estou completamente tonta. Não consigo levantar a cabeça, mas há um par de sapatos à minha frente. Toco a minha testa e lentamente inclino-me para cima. Tem uma mão – grande – estendida para mim. Eu gemo, ainda zonza com a queda.

"Eu acho que você precisa de ajuda", ele diz e eu consigo ouvir uma risada abafada vindo dele.

_Onde eu clico para morrer?_


	11. XI

**XI**

* * *

**EPOV**

_Bella _continua caída no chão. Seus cabelos castanhos bagunçados estão espalhados sobre o seu delicado rosto. Isabella olha-me sob os cílios, e posso perceber o leve rubor em suas bochechas. Suas mãos estão em sua testa, e rapidamente preocupo-me que ela tenha, porventura, batido a cabeça com força na parede, logo após a desastrosa queda na escada.

"Obrigada", sua voz é rouca e ela contém um gemido de dor na garganta antes de segurar a minha mão. "Esse piso _é_... meio que escorregadio."

Eu não lhe respondo, pois sei que a cerâmica não é escorregadia – tenho uma recordação de quando em uma conversa com Alice, minha irmã contou-me que a sua melhor amiga possuía dois pés esquerdos; um imã para catástrofes.

"Sei..." Ela segura forte a minha palma, e faz impulso para erguer-se. Porém, quando está quase erguida, novamente ela por pouco despenca no degrau. Porém, consigo ampará-la pela cintura, impedindo a sua queda por completo. Nossas faces estão a centímetros de distância e seus grandes olhos marrons estão fitando-me com curiosidade.

"Bella? Edward?" Levanto-a rapidamente, assim que ouço a voz de Alice. Minha irmã possui uma touca estranha em sua cabeça, e seu rosto está completamente verde com alguma máscara facial. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Que horas você chegou? Por que está agarrando a Bella?"

Minha cabeça roda com a sua enxurrada de perguntas. Ergo a minha mão – aquela que não está _ainda_ segurando Isabella na cintura – e respondo-lhe:

"Uma pergunta de cada vez, Alice. Você está embaralhando o meu cérebro."

Consigo vê-la revirar os olhos.

"Por que está agarrando a minha amiga?"

Encaro Isabella ao meu lado, e a minha mão possessivamente em sua cintura. Recolho-a imediatamente e, sem saber como agir, enfio-as no bolso da calça _jeans_.

"Seu irmão estava apenas me ajudando." A voz baixa e contida de Isabella surge em meio ao silêncio. As sobrancelhas de Alice estão franzidas, logo eu compreendo a sua confusão. "Falta de coordenação motora, _você sabe..."_ Ela completa, ruborizando mais uma vez.

"Sei..." Alice coça o maxilar, avaliando-nos.

"Eu preciso ir... dormir." Ela tartamudeia, correndo o restante dos degraus. Ela murmura algo para Alice, que sorri como resposta. Logo ela está distante de todos nós, e eu percebo que estou seguindo o seu caminho. Limpo a garganta, e viro-me para Alice:

"Então... Essa é a famosa Isabella Swan?"

* * *

**Obrigada a quem comentou! E também a quem irá comentar... Haha. Reviews costumam ser um ótimo incentivo, e faz com que novos capítulos sejam postados na _velocidade da luz_. Beijos.**


	12. XII

**XII**

* * *

**BPOV**

Tropeço até o meu quarto e bato a porta com força, espremo os meus olhos e mordo os lábios ao encostar-me à madeira brilhante. Esqueci-me que Esme e o seu marido adormecem, nesse mesmo corredor. Espero não tê-los acordado. Piso cautelosamente até a minha cama, como se o solo aos meus pés fossem um campo minado, e eu escorrego para baixo dos meus lençóis.

"Sua idiota!" Eu grito a mim mesma, em meus pensamentos. Pareci como uma cadela andando de duas patas, tão desengonçada ao não conseguir manter-me em meus próprios pés na presença do irmão de Alice.

Coloco meu travesseiro sob o meu rosto, e encolho-me naquela espaçosa cama capaz de sustentar umas duzentas pessoas — estou exagerando, claro, mas não posso evitar; estou nervosa. Alice provavelmente está, nesse momento, lhe contando todos meus podres, pois se há algo que a minha amiga adora fazer — além de compras — é detonar a minha imagem a qualquer pessoa.

Lembro-me da vez que estávamos patinando no gelo e eu simplesmente escorreguei naquela pista lisa e deslizei de bunda em uma descida, batendo a minha testa em algo duro e torcendo um dedo da mão.

Mordo o travesseiro perfumado e escondo-me mais às cobertas. Adormeço que nem percebo.

No dia seguinte estou sendo arrastada por Alice até a cidade vizinha, para fazer compras. Não estou animada para perambular pela cidade, mas há uma linda menina conosco, e eu tento acalmar o meu péssimo humor. Ela está andando mais à frente, de mãos dadas a Alice, enquanto estou logo atrás, emburrada e com os braços cruzados. Estou definitivamente com o que minha amiga chamaria de "cara de bunda".

"Eu quero sorvete, tia Alice!", a menininha pede à Alice, que pula juntamente com a criança e me chama pela mão para acompanhá-las.

"Vamos, Bella! Você está parecendo a vovó!"

Quero mostrar-lhe o meu dedo médio, mas engulo a minha vontade, por respeito à Fiona.

* * *

**Deixem comentários! Beijos.**


	13. XIII

**XIII**

* * *

**EPOV**

Esme está bailando pela cozinha em busca dos ingredientes para preparar o almoço. Anteriormente, pedi para ajudá-la com o que ela precisasse na cozinha, mas fui impedido bravamente de tocar em algo que não seja a toalha que cobre e enfeita a mesa. Esme nunca se esqueceu de quando coloquei duas xícaras de sal em seu bolo de cenoura. Mas ela nunca compreendeu que, aos quinze anos de idade, eu não sabia a diferença entre cloreto de sódio e fermento. São ambos com cores semelhantes.

"... Bella é uma boa garota. Ela esteve aqui, conosco, na Ação de Graças, estávamos esperando que você e Fiona viessem..." Acusa-me, apontando o dedo para mim.

"Eu apenas não queria, e nem quero, deixar Lauren próxima demais à Fiona."

"Lauren é a mãe de Fiona, Edward." Lembra-me, solícita. "Você não deve se esquecer disso nunca."

"A partir do momento que ela abandonou a filha, perdeu seus direitos como mãe!"

Esme balança a cabeça, contrariando-me.

"Em algum momento Fiona desejará conhecer ou saber mais sobre a mãe. Você tem que estar preparado para todas as possibilidades."

Quero rebater, negando as afirmações de Esme, mas posso ouvir risadas animadas próximas à cozinha. Levanto-me e sigo em direção ao riso de Fiona. Surpreendo-me com a cena de Fiona segurando a mão de Isabella — a amiga desequilibrada de Alice —, enquanto riem da minha irmã que sustenta a face com manchas de tinta azul e verde.

"Sua filha é um monstrinho, Edward!" Alice esbraveja, embora eu saiba que ela não está irritada.

Fiona explode em gargalhadas, deixando as suas covinhas em evidência. Ela larga a mão de Isabella e corre até onde eu estou. Seu vestido de babados balança enquanto ela está cruzando a sala. Fiona pula em meus braços, e eu finjo uma careta quando digo:

"Alguém está pesada."

"Papai!" Um bico encantador forma-se nos lábios dela.

De repente, meus olhos captam a figura de Isabella, deslocada próxima ao sofá. Ela está me observando, mas desvia o olhar quando meus olhos encontram os seus. Não posso ver seus orbes, mas suas bochechas à mostra mostram-me que ela está corando.

"Como você conseguiu essa proeza em ser pintada?"

"Perdi uma aposta com a sua filha."

"Você estava apostando com Fiona?"

"Apostamos quem terminaria o Milk-shake primeiro. Ela, é claro, trapaceou."

"Você trapaceou?" Pergunto à Fiona.

Minha filha de cinco anos revira os olhos, e eu fico surpreso — para não dizer chocado. O que mais Alice ensinou a Fiona?

"Eu não _trapacei_, papai."

"Trapaceei, é o correto." Corrijo.

"Isso. Eu não tra...pa... trapaceei", ela diz as sílabas com dificuldade. "Quando tia Alice fez a aposta eu já tinha acabado o meu Milk-shake."

"Isso é uma trapaça, pequena monstrinho!" Alice aponta, buscando em sua bolsa um espelho.

"Fiona está certa, Alice." A voz de Isabella é baixa. "Você fez a aposta e nem perguntou se ela tinha terminado ou não. Então não houve trapaça."

"Minha melhor amiga está contra mim?" Alice alarga seus olhos, coloca a mão no coração dramaticamente. "Estou perdida desse jeito!" Ela recolhe a sua bolsa e caminha para fora da sala.

"Eu não _trapacei_, papai. Não de propósito."

"Eu sei." Beijo a sua bochecha.

* * *

**Obrigada biapontesa, annacaroll, rutes e Bonniece pelos lindos comentários. Deixem muito amor (comentários), hahaha. Até breve! ;)**


	14. XIV

**XIV**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward está com a sua adorável filha no jardim da mansão dos pais. Apesar de estarmos no inverno, há uma beleza desconhecida a mim em observar os flocos de neve cobrindo toda a grama esverdeada. Sinto-me como um passarinho em uma família de macacos; estou soando absurda, mas é como me sinto. _Certo._ O Sr. Cullen está sentado no sofá enquanto lê um jornal, algumas vezes ele puxa a xícara com café para levar aos lábios. Abafo uma risada com a mão. Carlisle Cullen _não_ se parece com um macaco.

"Você é uma péssima melhor amiga!" Surpreendo-me com Alice desabando ao meu lado. Ela está com outras roupas e a sua face não mais está pintada com tinta.

"Eu não sou." Dou de ombros. "Você parecia uma criança rebatendo com Fiona sobre ela ter trapaceado."

"Mas aquele monstrinho trapaceou." Insistiu, resoluta.

"Alice...", reviro os meus olhos.

As janelas são todas em vidro, e eu pergunto-me se os membros daquela casa não sentem medo de fantasmas. Esqueço as assombrações quando minha visão é assaltada por Edward brincando com Fiona, eles parecem estar tentando construir um boneco da neve.

"Bonitão, não é?" Alice toca seus ombros no meu. Estou corando, então desvio o olhar. "Não precisa ficar envergonhada, Bella!" A gargalhada de Alice faz os meus pelos atiçarem.

"Eu... apenas...", embolo-me com as palavras. "Eu só estava observando... o... _vidro_!" Digo muito alto. Carlisle ergue as vistas do jornal para fitar-me. Deslizo no sofá, e estou quase deitada. Porém, o solo é escorregadio e eu despenco no chão. "Merda!" Praguejo quando minha bunda atinge o piso. Estou tão corada que parece que estou a ponto de explodir. Alice ri sonoramente atraindo atenção para nós duas. Não consigo achar forças para levantar-me.

"Você quer que eu vá chamar o meu irmão para ele a levantar novamente?" Pergunta-me Alice em meio às gargalhadas.

Levanto-me às pressas do chão, e mostro-lhe o meu dedo médio enquanto sumo da sala.

* * *

**_Bonniece: Awn, fico tão feliz que você está lendo tooooodas as minhas fics. *coraçõezinhos* Lauren não está completamente "sumida", e como a Zafrina alertou ao Edward antes da viagem: "ela está a um passo da Fiona". Sobre o relacionamento Bella/Edward vai começar a se desenrolar. Haha._**

**_E obrigada também a Biapontesa, Annacaroll e Bells B. Streisand pelos lindos comentários. *coraçõezinhos*_**

**Volto em breve com mais capítulos para vocês! Beijos, Annie.**


	15. XV

**XV**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Nós vamos às compras!" Anunciou Alice eufórica. "Sim, nós precisamos fazer as compras de Natal."

"Alice, querida, o Natal é apenas em duas semanas, não tem porque fazer logo as compras!" Esme respondeu-lhe concisa.

"As lojas estarão um inferno na última semana, mamãe. Nós temos que ir as compras. Agora!"

"E não podemos fazê-las em um desses sites que você eventualmente compra?" Bella opinou. Todos nós olhamos para ela.

"Eu estou de acordo com a ideia de compras pela internet." Digo.

"Edward..." Alice bufa. "Você não entende nada de compras, então fique calado. Comprar pela internet não é confiável, no Natal. Não podemos correr os riscos de atrasos na entrega."

Fico em silêncio. Fiona está adormecida em meus braços, como um anjo.

"E qual a sua solução?" Mamãe pergunta novamente, apesar de eu achar que ela sabe qual é a resposta. Todos nós sabemos. Principalmente Esme e Carlisle que criaram aquele "monstro".

"Vamos às compras, lógico!"

Esme liga para Leah, uma antiga conhecida da família, para cuidar de Fiona por algumas horas enquanto vamos às compras. Não seria necessária a minha presença, mas eu tinha um carro e ele seria útil na hora de voltarmos para casa depois que Alice virasse o_shopping_ de Seattle no porta-malas de nossos automóveis.

Desço as escadas com a chave do Volvo em mãos, e logo a menos de três metros de distância encontro Alice e Isabella conversando. Ou discutindo, eu não sei. A amiga da minha irmã está gesticulando freneticamente com as suas mãos, e várias vezes escorrega as mãos pelos fios castanhos. Aproximo-me em silêncio das duas, e posso ouvir o que elas estão conversando.

"Por favor, Alice!" Diz Bella com uma voz estranha, estrangulada. "Você que deu um fim a _Galadriel_, agora é a sua obrigação me dar uma carona!"

Que diabos é Galadriel? Como no filme?

"Algum problema?" Anúncio a minha presença.

Bella pula ao ouvir a minha voz, e Alice oculta uma gargalhada.

"Peça uma carona ao meu irmão. Isso é por você ser uma péssima amiga, Bella." E pisou até o seu reluzente e chamativo Porsche canário.

"Obrigada." Ela aceita, e estamos caminhando em direção ao meu carro.

* * *

**Volto em breve! Deixem muito amor (comentários). Beijos.**


	16. XVI

**XVI**

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu estou no carro de Edward Cullen.

Ele está ao meu lado.

Eu não estou pirando.

Ok, eu estou pirando.

Ele é apenas um cara bonito, com uma voz _sexy_ e o cabelo de sexo mais incrível que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

Sim, eu não estou pirando.

Estou babando?

Eu quero matar a minha melhor amiga. Não. Eu quero beijar a minha melhor amiga. Katy Perry beijou uma garota e gostou, e eu? Não. Eu não quero. Como Alice pôde abandonar-me e jogar-me como uma bola de pingue-pongue nos braços do seu irmão _Eu-tenho-os-melhores-dedos-fôda-me-que-você-já-viu?_

"Então, Bella," Ele inicia. Eu não sei em qual direção pousar os meus olhos. Em seus orbes enquanto observam-me de esguelha? Em seus longos dedos manobrando com maestria o volante? Em seus lábios? "Você e Alice..."

"Sua irmã é a noiva do Diabo! Eu a odeio!" Cruzo os meus braços, e evito encarar o irmão da noiva do _coisa-ruim_.

Ele ri. É um som... _Deus, por que tudo nele é sexo_?

"O que vocês estavam discutindo, antes de eu chegar?"

"Fui coagida a vender o meu carro! _Galadriel_ estava ótimo. Perfeito. Claro que, por conta da idade, ele às vezes dava alguns pequenos problemas..."

"Galadriel é o nome do seu carro?"

"Seria Aragorn ou Frodo. Ok, confesso: eu também cogitei em nomeá-lo de Gandalf."

"Viciada em O Senhor dos Anéis?"

"Absolutamente! Você... também curte?"

"O Senhor dos Anéis não é algo que eu a imaginaria assistindo. Alice, por exemplo, deve ter medo. Minha irmã seria como Legalmente Loira, mas ela não é loira."

"Eu sou apaixonada! Dê-me o Orlando Bloom de presente, eu aceito!"

"Assanhada?"

Coro absurdamente. Não posso evitar; desde que assisti a primeira vez que tenho esse tombo no Orlando Bloom; Claro que eu o trocaria facilmente por alguém mais físico.

"Não." Eu engulo o meu sorriso.

Não voltamos a falar por vários minutos.

"Fiona é uma criança adorável." Digo. "Onde está a mãe dela?"

O olhar de Edward torna-se distante, e eu temo ter adentrado em uma zona proibida. Ele suspira, antes de responder.

"Lauren está... por _aí_."

* * *

**Bom carnaval a quem curte! Deixem amor a tia Annie que eu volto amanhã com o capítulo 17! Beijos. E obrigada por todos os comentários lindos. *coraçõezinhos***


	17. XVII

**XVII**

* * *

**EPOV**

Isabella não faz mais perguntas sobre o desaparecimento da minha esposa, Lauren. E nem eu ficaria confortável em compartilhar o quanto ela era infeliz em nosso casamento, principalmente após o nascimento de Fiona. O percurso até o shopping de Seattle parece ser mais longo que a realidade. O silêncio dentro do carro está sufocante e eu acho que Isabella compartilha do mesmo sentimento, mas ela não consegue se manter quieta.

Quando paramos em um semáforo eu estico os meus dedos em direção ao aparelho de som para escolher alguma música da minha lista de reprodução.

_Why is love so hard to find_ de um cantor desconhecido começa a tocar.

"Jesse McCartney?" Ela me pergunta de repente.

Encaro-a com confusão. Provavelmente ela percebe, pois completa: "É o nome do cantor."

"Ah, sim." Balanço a cabeça, assentindo. "Provavelmente Fiona pediu a Zafrina para adicionar essa música."

"Por que o amor é tão difícil de encontrar?" Bella suspira. "Isso é uma merda!"

Chegamos finalmente ao shopping. Sou completamente ignorado porque meus pais fugiram de Alice para comprar os próprios presentes, longe da filha, e Bella e Alice andam com os braços grudados a bons dez passos de distância.

Paro em uma loja de brinquedos para comprar algumas bonecas para Fiona. Foram trinta e cinco minutos para escolher os presentes de Fiona, registrar a compra e efetuar o pagamento. Enquanto isso as garotas estão provando roupas em alguma loja que me esqueci de gravar o nome.

Adentro o estabelecimento em busca de Alice e Isabella; posso notar o olhar de cobiça das vendedoras em minha direção, quando uma delas vem ao meu encontro, atender-me. Recuso os seus serviços gentilmente e sigo até onde a moça indicou-me os provadores.

Cansado, vislumbro mais de trinta portas, todas fechadas. Não sei em qual deles estão Isabella e Alice, então faço o que posso fazer no momento: eu espero.

A primeira porta a esquerda se abre; é uma senhora. Quinze minutos se passam até que Isabella, enfim, surge. Ela está vestida em um vestido de cetim azul claro. Suas curvas estão perceptíveis ao tecido colado ao seu corpo. Ela não pode me ver, mas eu estou observando-a descaradamente. Principalmente quando ela fica de costas para mim e eu posso vislumbrar o seu corpo de cima a baixo, demorando-me em uma certa parte de sua anatomia feminina tão bem moldada.

"Eu gostei desse Alice, e você?" Posso ouvi-la perguntar a minha irmã. Não sei a resposta de Alice, mas posso apenas desejar que fosse um fodido "sim".

* * *

**Volto em breve! Deixem amor a tia Annie, ok?**  
**Beijos, beijos.**


	18. XVIII

**XVIII**

* * *

**BPOV**

Estou me sentindo poderosa naquele vestido azul de cetim. Ele realmente destacou a minha bunda... _Hum_... Giro várias vezes buscando um melhor ângulo em cada vislumbre no espelho. Estou tão concentrada em meu corpo que demoro a perceber que tem alguém me observando.

_Puta que pariu._

Finjo que ainda estou alheia a sua espionagem descarada; Alice está no provador do meu lado, não há mais ninguém naquela área. Edward está meio que escondido entre alguns cabides.

Há uma garota perversa dentro de mim que tento não alimentá-la por muito tempo, mas há certos momentos, como aquele, que ela simplesmente chuta a minha bunda e com seus pompons de líderes de torcida, cospe na minha face:

_"Vamos nos divertir!"_

"Você ficou com uma bunda gostosa com esse vestido, B." diz Alice tirando-me de meus devaneios perversos.

"Você está dizendo, realmente, que eu tenho uma bunda gostosa?"

"Eu totalmente pegaria você, caso eu fosse um homem. Ou se eu gostasse de mulheres, mas como não é o caso..."

"Sim, Alice, eu já entendi."

Entro na cabine para trocar de roupa. Estou totalmente decidida a perder quase trezentos dólares por essa belezura.

Vinte minutos depois nos encontramos todos no estacionamento. Edward parece emburrado com os braços cruzados deixando seus bíceps em evidência.

Ele não diz uma palavra sequer quando circula o Volvo e coloca-se no banco do motorista. Temerosa, eu sigo até a sua janela e chamo a sua atenção. Para a minha sorte o vidro está aberto.

"Você se incomoda se eu... voltar com você?"

"Entre, Bella." É o que ele diz.

_Que bicho mordeu Edward Cullen?_

Abro a minha porta e escorrego no banco ao seu lado. Há caixas sobre as suas pernas... Encaro-as intrigada. O banco traseiro está vazio, porque elas precisam ir ali? Demoro mais de dois minutos para compreender a razão.

_Edward estava excitado?_ Por isso que as caixas com brinquedos estão... meio que cobrindo a sua excitação? Não contenho uma gargalhada.

Edward liga o Volvo e o coloca em movimento. Ele me encara com os olhos cerrados e eu fico muda rapidamente.

_Fodidos olhos. Por que tudo nele tem que ser sexy?_

* * *

**Deixem comentários para tia Annie :3**

**Bjs**


	19. XIX

**XIX**

* * *

**EPOV**

Ao menos cinco vezes por minuto eu percebo o olhar de Isabella caído em algumas caixas sobre as minhas pernas.

"Foi bem legal esse passeio." Ela diz após o silêncio.

"Para vocês." Digo entre os dentes. Para mim, não houve nenhuma diversão em segui-las pelas lojas e ser o encarregado de segurar as caixas. Definitivamente não havia diversão!

"Mas eu vejo que você também comprou algo..." Aponta para as caixas de brinquedos que continuo sustentando. É incômodo dirigir o carro com os pacotes.

"São bonecas para Fiona." Explico.

"Posso vê-las?" Aponta. Meneio a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ela se senta sobre os próprios joelhos levando para si a gigantesca caixa. Porém, o olhar dela, incrivelmente, não está sobre a boneca... continua fitando a minha virilha. Limpo a garganta.

Isabella abre a caixa em que há pequenas caixas com bonecas e abre uma. "Eu nunca tive uma dessas quando tinha a idade de Fiona." Ela faz um bico com os lábios. _Quase inocente_... Mas toda inocência evapora quando ela os morde.

"Por que não colocou a caixa no porta-malas?" Pergunta-me.

"Ele está ocupado com as coisas de Alice."

"Oh!" Ela cobre os lábios com o dorso da mão. "Tinha esquecido o quanto Alice era consumista."

Pergunto-me se Isabella tem algum tipo de bipolaridade. Na ida ao _shopping_, ela pareceu como uma _assanhada_ falando sobre como gostaria de receber como presente o Orlando Bloom; enquanto agora estamos conversando sobre a sua nostalgia de nunca ter tido uma boneca na infância e o consumismo de Alice.

"É estranho imaginar que vocês duas são amigas." Digo.

"Somos completamente diferentes, eu sei. E isso é o que balanceia a nossa amizade."

O restante do caminho nós o passamos em silêncio. Chegamos à residência dos meus pais às sete horas da noite. Alice arrastou Isabella pelos braços em direção à entrada, e deu-me a ordem de levar as suas caixas para dentro de casa. Passando ao meu lado, os traidores dos meus pais desejam-se "boa sorte". Eu reviro os meus olhos quando estão de costas.

Com dezenas de sacolas e caixas, a porta se abre assim que eu me aproximo. Na sala, a garota que Esme chamou para cuidar de Fiona está sentada em um sofá cercada de cadernos de pinturas. Procuro por Fiona e a percebo descendo as escadas com Isabella.

"Vamos, tia _Izzy_!" Fiona diz com a sua vozinha infantil. "Vamos ver os meus desenhos!"

Estabeleço as caixas no chão e fico observando-as. Bella senta-se, e Fiona deposita sobre as suas pernas vários papéis com desenhos. Só então eu percebo que há presença de tinta azul, vermelha e verde nos braços, camisa e face da minha garotinha.

A "_tia Izzy_" está sorrindo enquanto passa de um a um os desenhos. Bella tem facilidade em interagir com crianças da idade de Fiona. Não posso evitar comparar a indiferença de Lauren.

**#**

* * *

**Deixem amor a tia Annie (comentários) haha Volto em breve!**  
**Beijos,**  
**A.**


	20. XX

**XX**

* * *

**BPOV**

Fiona é realmente adorável. Ficamos sentadas no sofá por um longo período de tempo enquanto estou distraída apreciando cada um dos seus rabiscos surrealistas que são os seus desenhos. Claro que não lhe direi: "essa maçã mais parece um ovo de Páscoa", em vez disso, uso o clássico: "que desenho adorável", mas não estou mentindo, mesmo que pareça uma mentira.

As pessoas se dispersam, e ficamos apenas nós duas. Fiona tenta convencer-me a desenhar também, mas retruco afirmando não ter nenhum talento na área de artes, confessando o meu humilhante D na matéria no tempo da escola.

"Você parece o papai!" Exclama a garotinha. "Ele sempre diz que não sabe desenhar quando eu lhe peço. Mas mesmo assim ele desenha."

"Está bem." Aquiesço. "O que nós vamos desenhar?"

"A tia Alice."

"Ah, isso é bem fácil." Pego a folha de papel sobre as minhas pernas, e alcanço com braço esquerdo uma coleção de lápis de diversas cores. Faço um pontinho e um traço no rodapé da página, e como se eu tivesse desenhado algo que deixaria Van Gogh ou Picasso "no chinelo" lhe estendo a página. "Sua tia Alice. Como nunca antes na história foi retratada!" Rasgo meus lábios em um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Fiona franze a testa, e inclina a cabeça para o lado. Seus pequenos dedinhos esticam-se até o "pequeno ponto que representa a sua tia Alice".

"Como os anões da Branca de Neve?"

"Como os anões da Branca de Neve!" Assinto. "Mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, deixe a sua tia saber disso, ok? É o nosso segredinho."

"Tia Alice é bem pequena..." Fiona pondera. Encara a minha arte comparando-a ao seu dedo menor. "Mas ela é menor que o meu dedinho?"

Ouvimos uma risada — uma gargalhada estrondosa seria o mais adequado — em algum ponto da sala. Viramos-nos, e ao vislumbrar Edward eu estou acima dos limites do vermelho, por que ele tem que ser um maldito espião? Será que essa é a sua profissão secreta?

"Papai! Venha até aqui. A _tia Izzy_ desenhou a tia Alice!"

"Tenho certeza que o desenho está à altura da original." Ele diz com os lábios torcidos.

"Eu preciso trocar de roupa." Esgueiro-me para longe do sofá deixando pai e filha a sós da sala de Esme.

Passei o que restou daquele dia — ou parte dele — jogada em minha cama presa nos meus sonhos. Quando acordo, com os cabelos embaraçados e os olhos inchados encontro a casa estranhamente silenciosa. Curiosa, eu sigo até a cozinha para procurar algo para comer. Encontro em cima do mármore do balcão um bilhete. Levo-o até os olhos para ler:

_Fomos jantar em um restaurante italiano. Se você acordar antes de chegarmos, siga até esse endereço. Caso você continue dormindo e chegarmos e você continuar dura como uma pedra em sua cama (provavelmente não lerá esse bilhete), mas nós levaremos comida para você. Como está sem carro, Edward está aí. Ele prometeu se comportar. Ah, e se você acordar e ler esse bilhete, não caminhe pelada pela casa. Comportem-se!_

_Ainda estou te odiando, Alice._

* * *

**Comentários sempre são bem-vindos! :D**


	21. XXI

**XXI**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Comportem-se!" Eu ainda podia ouvir claramente a voz da minha irmã me instruir as suas últimas orientações antes de partir com nossos pais para um restaurante italiano localizado numa cidadezinha próxima, cerca de vinte e cinco minutos. Lembro-me de ter gargalhado estrondosamente com a preocupação sem cabimento de Alice, afinal eu não era nenhum pervertido e muito menos tinha planos de atacar a sua amiga enquanto adormecida. Ao contrário, mantive-me distante do corredor de seu quarto, relaxando em uma _chaise lounge_ localizada na varanda, próxima ao jardim. Aquela noite não estava muito fria para o inverno, um fato interessante.

Distraidamente, eu tentava ler um jornal local. Obtive êxito por vários minutos, no entanto, cerca de trinta minutos depois fui interrompido por sons de panelas colidindo-se umas contra as outras. Rapidamente lembrei que eu e Isabella éramos os únicos na casa — sensatamente, ela seria aquela a estar brigando com as panelas de Esme. Dirigi-me em silêncio até a cozinha, encontrando-a procurando algo dentro da dispensa.

"Bella?" Chamei-a e Isabella pulou com o susto, firmando a mão no coração.

"Edward!" Exclamou, gaguejando.

"Desculpe se assustei você."

"Não, sem problema", responde. "Esqueci que não estava sozinha em casa."

Ficamos os dois em silêncio, pois não há assunto em comum que possa nos ajudar a aniquilar o sossego desconfortável. Bella limpa a garganta, e um pouco trôpega, cambaleia até o armário novamente para buscar o que precisava.

"Não viu o bilhete que Alice deixou para você?"

"Vi. Mas eu estou com fome e não posso esperar a sua irmã voltar. Conheço a Alice..."

"Então sabe que ela voltará no horário combinado." Caminho até ela para tirar a panela de sua mão. "Provavelmente já estão no caminho de volta, espere mais um pouco."

Estamos próximos demais. Como sou mais alto que ela, sua cabeça está curvada para trás para que possa me olhar por completo. Seus olhos são grandes e assustados, seu nariz é sardento e afinado, e seus lábios rosados e cheios, e neste momento ela o está mordendo. Meu olhar decai por tempo demais em sua boca.

"Você está certo", ela diz, se afastando.

Seguro-a pelo ombro, impedindo-a de partir,

"Mas se você estiver com fome..."

"Eu posso esperar mais um pouco!" ela garante.

.

Agora estamos na sala. Eu em um sofá, ela em outro. Bella usa uma revista para cobrir as suas pernas, mas sua tentativa é em vão. Já a avaliei enquanto ela caminhava à minha frente até a sala. A amiga de Alice é realmente alguém interessante, e ela gosta de falar. Muito. Nos dez minutos de conversa, o máximo que participo de seu monólogo interessante é com sons de "hum" e acenos afirmativos com a cabeça. Ela desatou a falar sobre o tempo da universidade, como conheceu Alice e as suas primeiras impressões da minha irmã.

"Desculpe" ela murmura. Sua face está quase roxa. "Hum... onde nós estávamos?"

"Sinceramente... eu não sei."

Ela cora.

"Por que você e Fiona não vieram para o dia de Ação de Graças?"

Mexo em meu cabelo, desconfortável com a sua questão.

"Digamos que tentando mantê-la afastada de alguém."

"A mãe dela?"

"A mãe dela."

"Por que vocês se separaram?"

"Por que os casais normalmente se separaram?" devolvo. Ela dá de ombros. "Falta de amor. Traição. Abandono. Os três fatores. Sede de liberdade. Talvez Lauren tivesse um pouco de cada, então ela simplesmente acordou em um belo dia cansada de ser esposa e mãe, e partiu."

"Sinto muito." Ela murmura.

Ficamos em silêncio. Ela está me encarando. Eu a encaro de volta. Desviamos o olhar. Ninguém diz nada. É um ciclo que está se repetindo por minutos a fio.

"Acho que vou buscar uma água."

"Preciso de um café."

Dizemos ao mesmo tempo. Caímos na gargalhada com nossos pensamentos parecidos. Concordamos que uma água e um café não seria burlar a regra de Alice ao nos dizer que traria o jantar. Eram quase onze e meia e nada de eles voltarem. A noite agradável há muito fora embora. Em seu lugar, uma chuva fina que aos poucos engrossava desabava por Seattle. O que não era nada estranho. Não àquela região do país. Estranho seria acontecer o contrário.

Sentamos lado a lado no banco alto atrás do balcão de mármore. Eu com a minha xícara de café, e Bella com seu gigantesco copo d'água. Ela beberica um pouco a cada dois minutos e afasta uma mecha do cabelo que teima em sair do rabo de cavalo malfeito.

Às vezes eu lanço um olhar ou outro em sua direção, mas ela permanece fuzilando o copo de vidro. Ela se levanta, e busca na geladeira um pedaço de torta de maçã.

"Você quer?"

"Não, obrigado."

Ela está comendo a torta, desconfortável, posso perceber. Mas continuo observando o mexer de sua mandíbula quando ela está mastigando.

Estamos os dois na cozinha, lá fora a chuva continua caindo, com direito a um relâmpago ou dois. Sempre que isto acontece, percebo que Bella fica tensa.

Teria ela medo de relâmpago?

Quando termina de comer a torta de maçã, ela leva o prato até a pia para lavá-lo. E é neste momento que algo extremamente desconfortante acontece. As luzes piscam várias vezes até que todas estão apagadas.

Em dois minutos, ou menos, ouço o grito estridente de Isabella e o som de um prato se espatifando no chão. Desço do banco para ir até ela, mas preciso tatear o ar para encontrar a sua silhueta. Apalpando o ar em busca de Bella, toco em algo redondo e ela se afasta bruscamente.

"Desculpe", eu peço em meio à escuridão. "Bella?"

"Aqui."

"É melhor você vir comigo, o prato está quebrado e você pode se cortar. E eu prometi a Alice que cuidaria de você."

Consigo encontrá-la. Ela segura a minha mão e juntos tentamos encontrar o caminho até a escada. Subimos os degraus, e conseguimos encontrar a porta do quarto dela.

"Hum... É melhor deixá-la sozinha. Tem certeza que não machucou o pé?"

"Meu pé está ótimo. Obrigada por perguntar." Ela sorri.

"Certo. Então vá deitar. Meus pais e Alice já devem estar a caminho."

Abro a porta do seu quarto, e Bella se enfia dentro do cômodo.

"Hum... Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Tem certeza que está bem? Você não tem nenhum medo de escuro ou relâmpago?"

"E se eu tivesse medo de ambos?"

"Você tem medo?"

"Eu perguntei primeiro."

"Na verdade eu perguntei primeiro. Responda."

"Não está tão ruim assim." A claridade do relâmpago ilumina um pouco o quarto e eu posso vislumbrar seu rosto. Ela está com medo.

"Posso ficar aqui até a luz voltar."

"Não acho que seja uma boa ideia."

"Concordo. Mas vou arriscar."

**x**

* * *

**Primeiro: me desculpem pela demora! Vou tentar não atrasar mais os capítulos. Mas a vida real, sabem como é...**  
**Então o que acharam do capítulo? Não se esqueçam dos comentários, ok?**  
**E uma ótima páscoa para todos!**  
**Beijos, beijos,**  
**Annie.**


	22. XXII

**XXII**

* * *

**BPOV**

Tento pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não seja a escuridão em meu quarto adicionado ao fato que estou sozinha. Faz pouco mais de cinco minutos que Edward dissera que ia à cozinha buscar velas para que não ficássemos em completa escuridão. O mundo parece que está desabando lá fora, e sou tomada por um senso de proteção muito grande. Os pais de Edward e Alice provavelmente estão de carro, as pistas estão molhadas... O ingrediente perfeito para um acidente. Não sei quando começou, mas sei que estou entrando em pânico.

Deito na cama em posição fetal e cubro os meus ouvidos para não ouvir os trovões do lado de fora. Fecho os meus olhos porque a claridade que entra em meu quarto através da janela de vidro sempre que um novo relâmpago chega é de eriçar todos os pelos do meu corpo.

Sinto uma pessoa se aproximar e me encolho mais ainda.

"Sou eu", Edward diz.

Meu corpo relaxa ao ouvir sua voz.

"Você realmente tem medo de escuro."

"São os trovões", murmuro.

"Encontrei algumas velas no armário..." Ele diz.

Mas quarto continua escuro.

"E..."

"O problema é que não deu tempo de procurar um isqueiro."

"Ah", murmuro.

Outro trovão. Apavorada, pulo em seus braços e estou o abraçando. Edward não me empurra para longe, ao contrário, está me mantendo segura com os seus braços.

Ficamos assim, abraçados, em meio à chuva e à escuridão. Ele acaricia os meus cabelos — da mesma forma que faz com Fiona.

Inclino a cabeça para trás de modo que eu consiga fitar o seu rosto.

Péssima escolha.

Ele está me encarando tão intensamente.

Edward é o irmão da minha melhor amiga. Não podemos nos envolver — não desta forma —, mas estamos tão próximos. Ele também parece ciente de nossa proximidade. Prendo os meus olhos aos seus; não consigo desviar. Seus verdes intensos estão me desnudando por completo. O olhar de Edward baixa para os meus lábios e, em reflexo, eu passo a minha língua sobre eles.

"O quão errado seria se eu a beijasse neste momento?" Edward me pergunta.

"Muito, muito errado", respondo.

O errado está sendo muito atraente. _Escolha o errado, por favor_ — imploro em meus pensamentos.

"Hum...", ele geme. Espero que ele continue, mas permanece imóvel.

"Você quer me beijar?" pergunto.

_Meu Deus! Tem como uma mulher de vinte e três parecer mais patética do que eu? Não, não tem!_

"Muito." Responde.

"Em frente."

"Tem certeza que não será estranho?" pergunta ele.

"Estranho?" murmuro.

"Você é a melhor amiga de Alice..."

"Edward?" chamo. Ele me encara novamente. "Por favor, _por favorzinho_, cale a boca."

Ele me olha alarmado. Mas sua surpresa acaba quando, sem nenhum aviso, eu me inclino para beijá-lo.

E está sendo melhor que em meus sonhos fantasiosos.

* * *

*** Essa fanfic se trata de Drabbles, ou seja, capítulos entre 100 e 1000 palavras!**

**Até breve! Não se esqueçam dos comentários.**  
**Beijos.**


	23. XXIII

**XXIII**

* * *

**EPOV**

Os lábios de Bella são doces e cheios e macios. Beijá-la era um desejo que eu vinha reprimindo desde aquele dia que estávamos dividindo o mesmo carro, por alguns minutos enquanto íamos ao shopping comprar os presentes. Desde então eu vinha fantasiando sobre como seria ter os meus lábios saboreando os dela. A realidade, sem dúvidas, estava sendo melhor que a minha imaginação seria capaz de fantasiar. As minhas mãos escorregam com facilidade até o seu pescoço, e quando meus dedos a tocam ali a percebo tremer.

Separamos-nos por alguns instantes enquanto tentamos tomar fôlego; nossas testas estão unidas, o hálito fresco de Bella batendo diretamente contra o meu nariz e eu não resisto, a beijo mais uma vez. Dessa vez mais lentamente; não há mais aquela pressa, aquela necessidade; eu já a tinha beijado uma vez. E, queria beijá-la durante os outros dias que nos restassem em Seattle.

"É uma droga eu gostar de beijar você", ela diz, deixando-me surpreso.

"Mas eu não me sinto nem um pouco culpado de tê-la beijado."

"Tecnicamente, eu sou quem o agarrou."

"Se você quer colocar assim..." sorrio.

Ela se afasta um pouco, as suas mãos agora em meu ombro.

"O que aconteceu é errado, muito errado."

"Eu sei."

"Não é muito sensato se envolver com o irmão da sua melhor amiga."

"Eu sei", repito.

"Isso pode acabar mal."

"Você é muito pessimista, sabia?"

"Não é ser pessimista; é ser realista."

"Então deixe o seu realismo descansar um pouco."

Beijo-a mais uma vez. Desta vez por pouco tempo, pois a energia rapidamente volta. Bella não abre os seus olhos, mas no minuto seguinte ela está escondendo o rosto em minha camisa. Não lhe digo nada. Ficamos assim, abraçados, por algum tempo, até eu perceber que Bella está dormindo.

Coloco-a deitada na cama; penso em ficar ao seu lado, mas no fim decido que não é uma boa ideia. Antes de me afastar, deixo um singelo beijo em sua testa e murmuro:

"Boa noite."

* * *

**Oiee! Então o que acharam? Contem-me tudo nos comentários, haha.**

**Beijos, Annie.**


	24. XXIV

**XXIV**

* * *

**BPOV**

Abro os meus olhos, o quarto não está completamente escuro, e eu agradeço por isso. Alguns _flashes_ da noite anterior me veem à mente; lembro-me de acordar e estar sozinha naquela mansão, não completamente; havia Edward. _Edward._ Edward na cozinha. A nossa conversa. A queda de energia. _O beijo._ Quando me lembro do beijo, meus dedos automaticamente vão para os meus lábios, tocando-os, tentando lembrar-me da sensação de estar beijando o irmão da minha melhor amiga.

Percebo, por fim, que estou sozinha. Teria sido aquele beijo fruto da minha imaginação? Não tenho nenhum argumento contra isso, não há nada que indique eu estava beijando Edward há... _Não sei._ Não tenho um relógio por perto.

"Bella!" diz Alice, entrando no quarto.

"Alice?" murmuro, aturdida com a presença de Alice.

Meus pensamentos estavam tão confusos que nem mesmo sei se estivera dormindo desde que chegamos em casa, após a ida ao shopping.

"Quando você chegou?"

"Tem uma hora mais ou menos, pegamos um trânsito horrível na volta para casa", começou Alice, embrenhando-se para dentro do quarto, sentando-se na cama. "Uma árvore derrubou um poste e todo o bairro ficou sem energia por alguns minutos. Você provavelmente estava dormindo."

"Provavelmente..." confirmo, mas nem mesmo acredito na minha afirmação.

"Você está bem?" pergunta Alice. "Parece um pouco verde. Você comeu? Trouxemos comida para você."

"Não estou com fome."

"Como não?" Alice encara-me, com o cenho franzido. "Você comeu alguma coisa?"

"Alice, eu realmente não sei. Eu estava sozinha...?"

"Oh, não, claro que não! Edward ficou o tempo todo aqui, não no seu quarto, quero dizer... na casa. Por falar no meu irmão, ele se comportou?"

"Eu acho que sim."

"Sinto muito por não ter estado com você, quando houve a queda de energia. Sei do seu pavor à escuridão."

"Eu estou bem, Alice... eu acho", murmuro, afastando os lençóis, de repente com muito calor e sufocada.

Após trancar-me no banheiro por vários minutos, talvez horas, decido tomar um banho para tentar fazer os meus pensamentos se reorganizarem. Ao ter o meu corpo febril em contato com a água gelada, permito-me relaxar um pouco.

Ao sair do banho estou novamente sozinha, visto uma roupa confortável e desço para ver o que Alice trouxera para eu comer.

Lá estava ele, com a sua adorável filha dormindo em seus braços. Seria possível ter sido tudo um sonho ou nós realmente nos beijamos?

Edward olha para mim e sorri; será...

Esme conta sobre o jantar enquanto estamos comendo — apenas eu e Edward— que ora ou outra sorri em minha direção. Quando todos saem e ficamos a sós, ele segura a minha mão por sobre a mesa de jantar. Fico encarando nossas mãos unidas.

"Fiona pediu para eu a levar até um parque. Não é muito longe daqui, podemos ir de bicicleta..." começa ele, eu não me permito olhar para os seus olhos. _Eu queria beijá-lo, mas e se o beijo era apenas um truque da minha mente louca para estar nos braços de Edward?_ "Ela pediu para eu chamar a _tia Izzy_" sorriu ele. "Você vem?"

"Sim", respondo, antes que eu possa pensar direito na proposta.

"Ótimo", diz ele, erguendo-se com Fiona em seus braços. "Vou levá-la para a cama..."

Meus olhos se arregalam, rapidamente.

"Fiona..." acrescenta ele; estou ruborizando. "Quero discutir algo com você."

* * *

**Olá, amores! Os capítulos de BIOTM já estão planejados e teremos 38 capítulos e 1 epílogo! Êêêêêê!**  
**Bem, receio que a partir deste capítulo teremos apenas BPOV; com exceção dos capítulos 27, 28, 29, 30, 32 e 33 que serão todos EPOV. Estão de acordo? Deixem comentários! **  
**Beijos, **  
**Annie.**


	25. XXV

**XXV**

* * *

**BPOV**

Estou aflita enquanto espero que Edward vá colocar Fiona na cama. São duas e dezesseis da manhã e a casa ainda está movimentada; talvez seja algo da família Cullen estar sempre ligado nos 220. Cansada de ficar em pé, eu derrubo o meu corpo no macio sofá e ligo a televisão em busca de uma distração naquela madrugada tão confusa.

No primeiro andar eu ouço algumas vozes, e logo reconheço que elas pertencem a Esme e Alice; alguma porta se fecha. Logo estou vendo o irmão de Alice descer em toda a sua glória, pisando em cada degrau como ele fosse um rei e estivesse desfilando por seu reino.

Se nós realmente nos beijamos, e Edward gostaria de "discutir um assunto comigo" eu só estava imaginando que eu beijava mal para cacete ou estivesse com um mau hálito. Seja qual for o motivo de ele querer conversar, não deve ser nada bom.

"Fiona está dormindo como um anjo. Depois de toda a agitação durante o dia..." ele diz, aproximando-se de mim.

"Acho que neste ponto, Fiona tem muito de Alice."

"Ou da mãe."

Desvio o olhar até um quadro com uma foto em família posicionado acima da lareira. Edward interrompe a minha observação.

"Desculpe. Você deve estar com sono", diz ele, com um olhar culpado.

"Acho que já dormi tempo suficiente. Você queria discutir algo?"

Quase soco a minha cabeça contra a parede; de tão besta que fora a minha sentença anterior, talvez um "senhor Cullen" subliminar estivesse escondido logo após o "algo".

"Sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo..." ele começa. Eu de repente estou muito próxima a ele, de tal modo que posso sentir o seu cheiro.

_Hum._ Começo a me lembrar de ter sentido esse perfume em algum lugar. Eu estava em seus braços, com meu rosto contra o seu peito enquanto tentava lhe ocultar o meu rubor.

Não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu, pois tenho noventa e nove por cento de certeza que ele quer discutir sobre... _Meu Deus! Eu o agarrei._ Não foi Edward quem me beijara. Agora posso lembrar-me claramente da minha cara descarada mandando-o calar a boca, enquanto eu o calava com meus próprios lábios.

_Preciso escapar._

Finjo um bocejo.

"Acho que estou novamente com sono, hum, acho melhor eu ir dormir, você sabe, eu me cansei muito hoje; e aquela soneca da tarde não foi suficiente para me deixar novinha em folha. Então eu acho que já está, hum, na hora de eu voltar para o meu quarto..."

Embolo-me completamente nas palavras, e ergo-me em um átimo. Edward está me encarando com o cenho franzido, e agora ele deve ter a certeza que eu sou louca.

"Preciso ir", murmuro quando estou procurando me distanciar o máximo que posso.

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordo às onze horas da manhã; Esme está na cozinha preparando o almoço com a ajuda de Alice. Ofereço-me para ser a voluntária, mas sou expulsa da cozinha. Alice me fizera a gentileza de expor à sua mãe e pai — e irmão com lábios incríveis — que eu era uma tragédia na cozinha, trazendo à tona um acontecimento muito constrangedor de quando Alice havia brigado com o seu namorado, e para tranquilizá-la, inventei de lhe dar um copo de água com açúcar. No entanto, não era açúcar que estava no pote. Era justamente sal.

"A culpa é da Alice que colocou o sal no pote errado!" Tentei argumentar, mas não havia nenhum meio de eu receber autorização para entrar ali; se eu quisesse uma água, Esme faria a gentileza de ir buscar.

Cansada e frustrada com a proibição, eu subo as escadas e ao passar pelo quarto de Fiona — a porta está aberta — tenho um vislumbre de Edward abaixado na banheira tentando dar banho em sua linda filha.

Depois do almoço, não há como fugir de Edward.

"Hora do parquinho!" Fiona gritou animada.

Fiona correu em minha direção, para puxar-me pelas mãos. Levanto-me em meio a gargalhadas e juntas, vamos até a entrada da casa. Lá, ela busca a sua bicicleta rosinha e sai pedalando pela ciclovia do condomínio.

"Como foi a sua noite?" Edward me pergunta.

Penso em dizer que passei metade dela tentando lembrar-me do seu beijo e a outra metade fantasiando sobre o que poderia acontecer após o beijo. Mas não digo nada isso.

"Hum, dormi bem. E você?"

Estamos caminhando vagarosamente, enquanto logo mais à frente, Fiona se distrai com a sua bicicleta.

"Não consegui me concentrar em mais nada que não fosse aquele beijo."

_Oh. Meu. Deus!_

O beijo não havia sido um sonho; era realidade.

"Precisamos discutir sobre ele."

Fico petrificada! Seria agora que ele diria que minha boca estava com mau hálito? Ou que eu beijava mal para caramba? _Oh, deuses que protegem as pessoas com pouca experiência em beijos, me ajudem!_

**#**

* * *

_Deixem comentários! Em breve tem mais.  
Beijos, A._


	26. XXVI

**XXVI**

* * *

**BPOV**

_"Precisamos discutir sobre ele"_ era a frase que estava martelando os meus pensamentos nos últimos noventa segundos. E ali estava o irmão quente da minha melhor amiga querendo discutir sobre o maravilhoso beijo trocado na madrugada do dia anterior, na noite chuvosa e escura e nada romântica.

"Você parece um pouco verde, Bella" disse Edward, resgatando-me dos meus pensamentos que estavam indo tão longe, que eu não me surpreenderia se eles tocassem as nuvens do céu.

"Eu estou verde? Não, eu _não_ estou verde!", defendi-me. "Só estou um pouco confusa, sim? Eu passei a manhã inteira acreditando que eu sonhei a noite passada, que era o meu subconsciente me oferecendo aquele maravilhoso beijo para que eu parasse de pensar um pouco em você. Viu como é confuso? E agora você está aqui, querendo discutir sobre ele, mas eu não quero discutir sobre ele por que..."

_Ai, meu Deus!_

Eu sempre ficava muito tagarela quando estava nervosa, mas em nenhuma vez que havia ficado assim alguém que calara com um beijo! E, _puta que pariu_, que beijo!

Edward estava novamente me beijando, assim como na noite passada. E dessa vez eu tinha certeza que não estava sonhando! Meus dedos foram parar em seus macios cabelos, puxando-o para mais perto de mim enquanto as suas mãos me prendia pela cintura. Seus lábios me beijavam; suas mãos me tocavam.

Seria tão fácil me apaixonar por ele.

Separamo-nos quando precisamos nos afastar um pouco para tomar fôlego.

"Você fala para cacete!"

Eu corei, é claro.

"Então você me chamou para..." eu respirei novamente, ainda muito zonza com o beijo. "Espere. Toda aquela história de nós '_precisamos conversar sobre o beijo'_ era pura balela?"

"Não," ele me corrigiu. "Eu realmente queria conversar sobre ele, mas você começou a falar e... Lembra-se da noite passada?"

"Claro. Eu o calei, hum, com meus lábios."

"Exatamente. E você me deixou confuso demais, Bella."

"Eu o deixei confuso?" Franzi a testa.

Ele era quem me deixava muito, muito confusa.

"Desde então você tem fugido de mim..."

"E o motivo não é óbvio?" Argumentei.

"Não para mim. Mas você poderia me esclarecer."

"Edward, ficar com o irmão da melhor amiga nunca é legal. Principalmente você, que em breve voltará para a sua vida, eu voltarei para a minha e nunca mais nos reencontraremos. Você não vai ligar para mim, eu vou te odiar para sempre e a Alice, como é muito sentimental, também vai te odiar. Ou _me_ odiar por ter me envolvido com você."

"E o que devemos fazer? Pois eu definitivamente quero te beijar mais vezes."

"O que é outra droga! Porque eu quero exatamente o mesmo."

* * *

**Deixem comentários!**  
**Beijos, A.**


	27. XXVII

**XXVII**

* * *

**BPOV**

Fiona estava muito distraída com a sua bicicleta percorrendo-a pelo parque praticamente em círculos. Depois de cansada, talvez até mesmo zonza, ela correu em nossa direção.

"Papai, papai!" ela gritou para o pai. "Tem um moço ali vendendo sorvete. Eu quero. A tia Izzy também quer, não é, tia Izzy?"

"Claro, claro, tem coisa melhor que sorvete no inverno?" brinquei com Fiona tocando gentilmente o seu nariz.

"Vem comprar para a gente, papai!" ela saiu, puxando o Edward pela mão e eu os segui, completamente sorridente.

Edward pagou sorvete para nós duas, e a menina correu para o gramado porque encontrou um novo amiguinho. O nome do menino era Aiden, filho de uma vizinha e o garotinho aparentava ter mais ou menos a idade de Fiona.

Eu estava tão distraída observando a filha do cara que eu estava beijando minutos atrás, que esqueci completamente do sorvete derretendo.

"Você não tem medo que a sua ex-esposa tente tirar Fiona de você?" perguntei a Edward, alguns minutos depois.

Ele ficou muito tenso ao meu lado, seu rosto tão pálido quanto o de um fantasma e ele não olhou para mim.

Toquei a sua mão.

"Eu disse alguma coisa errada?"

"Não, não é isso." Ele encarava o céu, me ignorando. "Só tem algumas coisas complicadas no meu relacionamento com Lauren."

"Mas vocês estão separados, certo?"

Edward me lançou um sorriso nervoso. O que eu disse para ele ficar tão em alerta?

"Acho que é melhor voltarmos. Daqui a pouco pode começar a chover."

Ele se levantou, e caminhou em direção à Fiona — que murchou o sorriso lindo quando o pai lhe disse que estávamos voltando para a casa de Esme.

Ela se despediu do seu novo amiguinho, e nós três voltamos, em silêncio, para casa.


	28. XXVIII

**XXVIII**

* * *

**BPOV**

Já estávamos a poucos metros da casa de Esme, quando Fiona quebrou aquele silêncio tão desconfortável.

"Daqui a uma semana é o natal!" Fiona praticamente gritou, animada. "Papai já comprou o meu presente?"

Edward a encarou, ainda tenso, e mexeu no cabelo loiro da filha.

"Já sim."

"Oba!" ela pulou.

"E não esqueceu o da tia Izzy, _né_?"

Edward me encarou, preocupado.

"Acho que eu preciso comprar o presente da _tia Izzy",_admitiu Edward.

Fiona e Edward continuaram conversando sobre amenidades e sobre a chegada do natal. Aparentemente o nervosismo de Edward era apenas para mim, pois com a filha ele era todo sorriso. _Não era ciúme._ Eu só queria entender o que eu havia dito para ele ficar tão estranho de uma hora para outra.

Chegamos à casa de Esme e estavam todos na sala de estar, sentados, com as posturas rígidas. Alice correu em direção à Fiona e a abraçou.

O _que havia dado naquela família aquela manhã?_

Alice tirou Fiona da sala, deixando apenas os adultos ali.

Esme deu um sorriso para o filho, e olhou de Edward para mim e para as nossas mãos unidas. Ela nem tentou disfarçar a surpresa, mas não comentou nada sobre.

"O que aconteceu que estão todos com cara de funeral?", perguntei, cansada de todo aquele enigma.

Se ninguém iria falar abertamente sobre qual _serial killer_ havia ameaçado nos matar ou sobre o terrorista que ligara avisando sobre uma possível bomba que explodiria em alguns segundos... eu perguntaria!

"Edward", disse Carlisle, levantando-se.

"O que aconteceu?"

"É melhor você estar preparado, filho", continuou Carlisle.

"Edward, eu praticamente imploro, seja qual for a sua decisão, não nos abandone em mais um natal." Esme pediu quase chorosa.

"O que diabo aconteceu?"

"Lauren acabou de ligar. Ela _exigiu_ se encontrar com Fiona."

* * *

******Só um review no último capítulo? Sério, se continuar assim eu vou excluir a fanfic. O que custa deixar um comentário? (Obrigada BellsCristina s2)**


	29. XXIX

**XXIX**

* * *

**EPOV**

Era os meus pesadelos se tornando realidade. Eu sempre soube que vir para Seattle não seria uma boa ideia; Lauren estaria perto demais de Fiona e eu não queria o coração da minha filha machucado pela desvairada mãe que ela tinha. Lauren era uma famosa bailarina quando nos conhecemos e, dois anos depois de estarmos casados, ela engravidou. Ainda que houvesse tentado — escondido de mim — tomar todos os remédios para abortar, Fiona nasceu plenamente saudável seis meses depois.

Entretanto, a vida de casada e mãe não era a que Lauren queria e ela nos deixou alguns anos depois, com apenas um bilhete dizendo que: "eu não nasci para ser mãe". E com apenas seis palavras ela nos deixou.

Completamente sozinho e com a ajuda de Zafrina eu consegui criar uma menina — porque eu não entendia nada de meninas!

Algumas vezes Fiona me perguntava onde estava a sua mãe — porque todos os seus coleguinhas na escola tinham uma mãe, menos ela; e eu sempre lhe dava a desculpa de que Lauren estava em uma viagem. Uma viagem que durava anos.

Não há fotos de Lauren em nossa casa, então Fiona desconhece o rosto de sua mãe, ainda que eu lhe diga muitas vezes que ela é a cópia exata dela. Principalmente os cabelos. _E o amor pela dança._

Lauren abrira uma escola de balé em Seattle e desde que eu soubera da notícia, nunca mais estive presente em nenhuma reunião de família. Porque eu sabia que seria questão de minutos para algum vizinho fofoqueiro — principalmente a Jessica, a irmã de Lauren, que morava no mesmo condomínio que os meus pais — lhe contar que eu estava em casa para vir tentar se encontrar com Fiona.

E, por isso, quando Carlisle me disse que Lauren havia ligado, eu entrei em pânico. Por isso Alice abraçara Fiona assim que chegamos; por isso Carlisle estava tão tenso e, principalmente, aquela era a razão de Esme estar a ponto de chorar.

Mas eu não podia deixar Fiona ao alcance de Lauren. Não quando a minha filha pudesse ser machucada por aquela louca.

"Você não pode nos abandonar em mais um natal!", exclamou Esme, lendo os meus pensamentos.

"Desculpe", foi a única coisa que eu disse, antes de disparar em direção à escada. Na manhã seguinte eu já estaria longe de Seattle.

_Assim era o meu plano._

"Edward!", ouvi o lamento de Esme, mas não dei importância.

Assim que cheguei ao quarto de Fiona, Alice já estava arrumando a mochila da minha filha, lhe contando alguma historinha enquanto tentava ocultar as lágrimas da sobrinha.

"O Aiden tem a minha idade, titia Alice", contou Fiona a Alice sobre o menino que conhecera mais cedo.

"Fiona, você pode buscar aquele seu casaco lilás que está no outro quarto?", pediu Alice a Fiona para que pudéssemos ficar a sós.

Alice despencou na pequena cama de Fiona, finalmente liberando o choro.

"Tem certeza que você vai embora?"

"Eu preciso, Alice. Lauren não pode encontrar a Fiona."

"A mamãe..."

"Ela precisa me desculpar."

"Mas, Edward..."

"Não adianta, Alice. Amanhã bem cedo Fiona e eu já estaremos longe daqui."

"Alice, a Esme está perguntando…", eu e Alice olhamos a figura pálida de Bella na entrada do quarto. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados.

Merda! No meu desespero, eu havia me esquecido de Isabella.

"Esquece", ela disse, se afastando.

Corri atrás dela, tentando uma oportunidade que ela me ouvisse e pudéssemos conversar.

"Me esquece, Edward."

* * *

**Obrigada pelos reviews! Enquanto vocês continuarem comentando, eu postarei. Se porventura os leitores sumirem, então eu automaticamente farei o mesmo. É uma troca justa, correto? Beijos!**


	30. XXX

**XXX**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward continuava vindo atrás de mim, mas eu não queria vê-lo. Ele estava indo embora; nós nunca mais nos veríamos.

_E, que droga!_

"Bella, espera." Ele pedia, tentando me alcançar.

Cheguei em frente à porta do meu quarto, entrei e fechei bem na cara dele, pouco me importando com o quanto minha mãe me ensinou o quanto fazer isso era mal-educado. Apoiei as minhas costas contra a madeira e o meu corpo deslizou até eu cair sentada no chão. Trouxe os meus joelhos até o peito e chorei.

Eu não queria que Edward fosse embora.

Eu não queria que Lauren existisse.

Eu queria que nós pudéssemos ficar juntos, como qualquer outro casal normal, sem a presença do fantasma de uma _ex_–mulher.

Depois de alguns minutos ali, as batidas na porta cessaram e eu agradeci porque não estava mais suportando ouvir os pedidos de desculpas do irmão da minha amiga.

Levantei-me e me joguei na minha macia cama. Não demorou muito até que alguém estava novamente batendo na porta. _Alice._

"Abra a droga dessa porta eu ou arrumarei um guincho pra te tirar daí, Isabella!"

Praticamente me arrastei até a porta e a abri.

"Você está acabada."

"Obrigada."

"A mamãe está lá embaixo tentando convencer o Edward a ficar."

"Mas ele está bem decidido, não é?" Perguntei, voltando a me arrastar até a cama e me enfiando debaixo das cobertas.

"Está," murmurou Alice. "Vou sentir saudade da minha sobrinha."

"Também vou sentir saudade da Fiona," respondi sinceramente.

"E do meu irmão também," acusou. "Eu vi vocês dois... _de mãos dadas._"

Cobri o meu rosto com a coberta, escondendo-me.

"Agora não importa, né? Ele vai embora."

"O meu irmão é tão idiota, Bella! Ele age assim e fica parecendo que a Lauren é uma pessoa má. Ela pode até ter abandonado a família para seguir com a carreira de bailarina, mas ela nunca foi cruel com a Fiona."

"E por que ele não quer que Fiona conheça a mãe?"

"Ele a Lauren...," Alice mordeu o lábio. "Não, é melhor que ele te conte."

"Por favor, Alice."

"Sinto muito, B. É o meu irmão quem deve te contar isso. E, eu preciso terminar de arrumar as coisas da Fiona."

"Você sabe o horário que eles vão partir?"

Alice negou.

"Edward não disse o horário... mas ele está determinado a ir embora, talvez assim que o dia amanhecer."

* * *

**x**

**Hei! *-* Não entrem em pânico, pois no final (antes disso eu prometo) tudo vai dar certo! Querem o próximo Deixem reviews! *-* hahaha**  
**Beijos, beijos**  
**A.**


	31. XXXI

**XXXI**

* * *

**EPOV**

Fiona estava dormindo tranquilamente em meus braços. Carlisle continuava amparando Esme que não parava de chorar desde que eu havia comunicado a minha partida. Eu iria embora com Fiona no começo da manhã do dia seguinte. As mochilas da minha filha já estavam arrumadas. Alice sentada na outra extremidade do sofá acariciava os pés de Fiona, sempre me lançando um olhar de acusação, mas eu a ignorava.

Bella não havia descido desde que soube que eu ia embora, e evitava falar comigo. Eu não a culpava. Nosso tempo para ficarmos juntos, em Seattle, já era limitado e eu o limitei há apenas um dia. Não estava sendo fácil para ela. Sinceramente, nem para mim.

"Ainda não mudou de ideia?" Perguntou Esme, pela décima vez.

"Não, eu não mudei."

"Pense bem, Edward..."

"Já estou decidido, mãe."

A campainha tocou nos deixando todos em alerta. Encaramos-nos simultaneamente tentando adivinhar quem era a pessoa que apertava incansavelmente a campainha.

Esperamos que a empregada da casa fosse abrir à porta, mas Carlisle lembrou que a mulher estava tirando a noite de folga. Ele se levantou, e foi até a porta. Assim que ele a abriu, fomos surpreendidos pela presença de Lauren.

Para a nossa sorte, ela estava de costas para o sofá onde estávamos.

"Boa noite, Lauren."

"Boa noite, Carlisle. Onde está a minha filha?"

_E, para a minha sorte_, Fiona estava deitada, por isso Lauren não podia vê-la.

"Lauren, se acalme...," pediu Carlisle.

"Já fui muito calma, Carlisle!" Lauren gritou. "Cadê a minha filha?"

"Lauren... Não é melhor você voltar amanhã? Fiona já está dormindo."

"Não!," ela disse firme. "Eu não saio daqui antes que eu veja Fiona. Se eu voltar amanhã, é bem capaz do Edward sumir com a _minha_ filha. Que droga! Ele esqueceu que eu sou a mãe dela?"

"Você a deixou, lembra-se?," acusou.

"Isso é passado, Carlisle. E você certamente não sabe da história completa. Cadê a minha filha?"

Lauren continuou gritando com Carlisle.

"Papai?" Fiona me chamou, tirando-me a atenção de sua mãe. "Que gritaria é essa? Quem tá gritando?"

Eu olhei para a Alice, nervoso.

"Vem, amorzinho. Tia Alice vai cantar uma musiquinha para você e te colocar para dormir, ok?"

* * *

**Olá! Demorei um pouco para postar, eu sei, sinto muito. Mas acabei esquecendo de atualizar T.T Vou tentar não demorar tanto com o próximo, a fanfic já está concluída! ;D Só mais 8 capítulos e um epílogo. **

**Obrigada pelos comentários do último capítulo, li cada um e amei. s2 Não se esqueçam dos reviews, tá?**

**Beijos, Annie.**


	32. XXXII

**XXXII**

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu ainda estava acordada quando comecei a ouvir uma gritaria vinda do andar de baixo. Saí da minha cama e segui até a porta, observando o corredor. Alice e Fiona estavam subindo os últimos degraus, com a menina segurando a cintura de minha amiga e com os olhos fechados.

"Se eu cair a culpa vai ser sua, tia Alice."

Minha amiga sorriu.

"Mas eu estou te guiando, você não confia em mim?"

"Mas os meus olhos estão fechados."

"E estamos em um corredor sem nenhum obstáculo. Confie em mim, Fiona. Você não vai cair."

"Ei, Alice!," chamei a minha amiga.

Fiona abriu os olhos, me encarando.

"Tia Izzy!"

"Ei, pequena Fiona."

"O papai está pensando que sou uma bolinha de pingue-pongue."

"Por que está dizendo isso?"

"Hoje umas dez vezes ele me mandou subir. Sempre com a tia Alice."

"O seu pai só está tentando te proteger, Fiona."

"De quem?"

"Eu não sei."

"Fiona, você pode ficar quietinha no quarto da Bella?" Alice perguntou a Fiona que balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

"Ótimo. Eu prometo que volto em dois segundos pra ler a historinha pra você."

Fiona sorriu.

"Já se passaram dez segundos, tia Alice."

Alice e eu saímos em direção à escada para ouvir o que se passava lá embaixo. Eu quase tropeço em meus próprios pés quando ouço a última frase vinda de uma mulher muito bonita — e loura — dirigida a Edward.

"Não se esqueça de que ainda estamos casados, Edward. E, tecnicamente, eu não abandonei a Fiona. Caramba, eu só precisava de um tempo para refletir. Você foi quem desapareceu com a _nossa_ filha. Eu bem que poderia denunciá-lo por sequestro. Mas só não o faço porque eu ainda te amo."

* * *

**Sobre o final do capítulo, não fiquem confusas! E tia Annie ainda não enlouqueceu! O Edward nunca disse estar separado... E sobre o que a Lauren disse, as devidas explicações no próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos, A.**


End file.
